Teachers Pet
by CougarRose
Summary: A chance meeting leads to a night full of unadulterated sex.


TEACHER'S PET

The sound of my phone woke me from the daze I was in. "Hello", I said "Hey Babe, how was your day?" the voice on the other end asked. "It was good, long and I can't wait to leave tomorrow" I said. "Well tomorrow you'll be home with me and the kids. We miss you". The voice on the other end was that of my loving husband. He was home with our children while I was at a seminar for a new educational program that we are switching to at my job. "Yeah", I said sarcastically "I miss you guys too" "Did you get to see your wrestling? "he asked. "A little bit. I tried to watch it while doing some studying but I was having a hard time concentrating" I said. "Aww that a shame" my husband said "They're in Hershey too". "Yeah I know". I said. My husband laughed on the other line and said "Well it's not going to hurt if you miss one night". "Yeah" I said. Little did he know that in the four days I was also in Hershey at the Hershey Hotel, I had become very good friends with the bartender, who in fact had also had as much enthusiasm for WWE as I did. He had set up a quiet corner of the bar for me to do my studding and watch RAW on the bars 60 in flat screen. "Ok babe" I said, I gotta get back to studying, I'll call you tomorrow before I leave" "Okay" My husband said. "Love you" "Love you too" I said as we both hung up. So there I was sitting at a bar hoping and praying that the information that a little bird told me, my buddy the bartender to be exact, that the WWE wrestlers were going to be staying at the same hotel as me. I sat there and waited way pasted midnight. I had my nose in a book reading when all of a sudden I hear a bunch of loud yelling. I looked up for my glasses and just as I had hoped in started walking the WWE superstars. There was Lana and Rusev, God I still wanted to rip her weave out. HHH and Steph, Chris Jerico, Kane, and the Uso'. I must have had the look of a star struck teenager on my face because the bartender said to me "Tiff, earth to Tiff". I smiled and told him to get me another cosmopolitan. As he walked away to refill my glass, the sound of ear wrenching screams filled the air. I looked up and there he was, there they were, the Hounds of Justice, The Shield. Roman Reigns, my God he was even more beautiful in person. That long hair that I just wanted to touch, those monstrous arms, that amazing look in his eyes. Seth Rollins, so lean and fit with a smile that lit up the room. I really wanted to go tell him to let me touch up his blonde but I just sat there. And then he came in, the Lunatic Fringe, the Bad Boy, Dean Ambrose. My heart literally stopped as he walked in with his amazing arms and that infamous "AMBOOTY" that drove the girls crazy. My Lord what was wrong with me, I could not stop staring at him; he was perfect in every way. Was this actually happening? Was this man actually right there in front of me? I watched his every move; talking to fans, signing autographs, taking pictures, I could not get him out of my sight. "Don't worry, they all come down and hang out for a while", the bartender said to me with a smirk on his face. "Oh, that's cool" I said trying not to show any excitement. "Oh com'on Tiff, Ambrose could feel you eye-fucking him from here" he said. "Shut up!"I said, "I married". My friend just smiled and gave me a "Like that really matters" look. But it did matter, that's what I was trying to tell myself. But as that beautiful man walked by the bar, he stopped, looked around and then as our eyes met, he smiled at me. Oh God, that smile, that amazing smile. The smile that melted so many hearts, and drove so many crazy had just shown itself to me. He leaned over and shook hands with the bartender, the exchanged words and walked out of the bar, not before turning back to me and smiling at me once again. This time it was more of a seductive smile as he licked his bottom lip before he walked out. "I told him that you were a crazed fan of his and that he better stay away from you if he doesn't want to get hurt" the bartender said "What?!" I almost leaped across the bar to punch him. "No, no, relax. I told him to make sure he comes back down so you can buy him a drink", he said smiling. As he walked I away ran to the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? Was that butterflies I felt in my stomach? Was I really that nervous about meeting this man? What was I doing? Why am checking myself in my mirror, I'm married and he is 14 years younger than me. Just go sit and talk to him Tiff, that's it, noting else. I went back out to the bar to see that a few of the wrestlers had indeed come down and were sitting, relaxing and having a good time. He wasn't thee and my heart felt heavy, REALLY? I thought, yes really. I waited for about 15 minutes just sitting there watching and listening to the interesting conversations going on. I figured that he wasn't coming so I started to put my lesson plans I was studying along with my iPad away, feeling disappointed, until I heard his voice. "You can't leave I was told you wanted to buy me a drink". I looked up and there he was, standing right next to my chair wearing a black button down shirt, with the a black muscle shirt under it and very tight fitting jeans, and his hair was still wet and all disheveled. I just sat there in awe, staring at this man who was the meaning of perfection. I smiled and said and introduced myself, and said "That's right, thanks to my buddy back there, so what would you like?" My God how stupid did I sound? "He knows what I like" Dean said, giving me a wink and smiling back at the bartender.' That I do, that I do", said the bartender in a matter- of- fact way. I smiled and said to him as he took the seat next to me "I enjoyed the show tonight. It was really good. You guys looked great in your match". "Thanks he said with a smile that could light up the world, but for right now that smile was just for me, and it was making me want to reach over and touch his face. "But it looks like you had your nose in some books and not really paying attention to the TV" he said. "Oh, I had to study up on lesson plans for my training class tomorrow" I said. "Lesson plans huh? What are you do you teach?" He asked. I explained to him how I worked for a private beauty school as an educator and we are implementing new learning software. "So you do hair? That's cool" then he shook his beautiful dirty blonde hair, and as it fell in all around his face he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and said " What would you do with this?". I looked up at him and smiled, 'Well?" he said. I reached up and pushed his hair away from his face hoping that the thoughts I had in my head didn't show on my face. "Anything else?" he asked, looking at me as he leaned his arm against the bar, which just made his shoulders look even more broader then they were. His neck was exposed more and all I thought about was leaning over and kissing it, running my tongue down his collar bone. He just looked at me and smiled as I stood up and stood between his legs, pushing his hair back from his forehead "There, that's better, now I can see your face". I went to step back to sit back down but he held me there with his strong thighs, he looked at me, smiled and said "Is it just my face you want to see?" Oh God, was this really happening? "HMMM, maybe" I said with a devilish smile. He let me go and I sat back down and finished my drink. As we sat there and talked he put his arm around my back, running his fingers up and down my spine sending chills with every move. As we continued to sit there his hand went from my back to my thigh and as he looked at me I knew I wasn't going to be able to control my urges. But two can play at this game I said to myself, I reached over and started to run my nails softly up and down his back, carefully not to get to close to his skin, he was going to have to wait. I could feel the tremble as I got closer to the bottom of his back, near his jeans, and started to run my long nails back and forth he looked at me and without warning, leaned over and kissed me. The look on my face was enough for him to say "Oh, I'm so sorry". I got up, stepped back into him and kissed him, feeling his warm lips parting; I felt his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, I wrapped one arm around his neck as I gently ran my other hand down his face, to his neck, feeling him tremble beneath my touch. He pulled back from me, stood up and looked at me. Not having to say a word, I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the bar. Was I really doing this? Yes I was. We got into the elevator; he pushed the 25th floor button and the doors shut. 25th floor, I thought, wow this is going to be nice. He pushed me against the wall and looked down at me, neither of us saying anything; I reached up and kissed him on his neck, right below his ear. I traced his neck with my tongue and I could hear the soft moan as I teased him in his collarbone area. It was so broad, that just the thought of being that close to it sent sensations threw my whole body. I could tell he was starting to become restless when he lifted my chin up, moved so close to me that there wasn't air getting threw us and kissed me so hard. His sweet tongue, finding my mouth, his lips were so sweet, as he bit and sucked on my lips a deep moan inside me escaped my mouth. We reached the 25th floor and when the doors opened it took a minute for us to break the position we were in. We walked down the hall and he unlocked the door to his suite. It was one of the better suites, with a fireplace, sunk in tub and a small kitchen. He locked the door then proceeded to take my hand and lead me to the living/kitchen area. He turned to me, gave me a quick kiss and said, "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable". As he walked toward the bedroom, I looked around, out the window of the view from the 25th floor. As I looked at my reflection in the window, the sparkle from my wedding rings hit me; I looked at them, then slipped them off and put them in my purse. As I was admiring the view some more, I heard him, and my heart began to beat faster. Was I really doing this? Was I here with this amazingly sexy man? Was I about to? Yes I was. I saw his reflection in the window and it nearly took my breath away. The shirt he had been wearing, was now gone and all he had on was the black tank top and sweat pants. "So", he said, as he made his way closer to me "You're a teacher? Anything you can teach me?" "Oh, I don't know" I said, "Possibly". He smiled and walked toward me until I had my back against the wall. I kicked my shoes off, and it brought me right down to be level with his chest. He moved right between my legs, leaned one of his arms above my head, running his fingers threw my hair, while with the other hand he brushed my face with the back of his hand, lifted my chin and then our lips met. I reached up around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. Teasing him, I kissed his soft lips then as he leaned to kiss me back I moved away from him. As he tried to kiss me I'd pull away from him, making him want me more. He finally had enough, he grabbed me and picked me up off the floor and slammed me into the wall. He kissed me hard, biting and nipping on my tongue. I wrapped my legs around him so tight that I could feel his rock hard cock between us. Oh God, I thought, this beautiful man is all mine for the night and I'm going to make the best of it. He put both hands around my waist and carried me into the bedroom. As he laid me down on the king size bed, our bodies still wrapped together, he put his arms on either side of my head, and once again running his fingers threw my hair still kissing me. He pulled back from me, leaning on both elbows, staring at me with his blue eyes. I moved out from under him and he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his broad shoulders, and well-built chest, it threw me back for a second. I reached over and pulled him back to me and as I did, he lifted me shirt over my head, reached around me and unhooked my bra. I pulled him to as he pushed me back against the bed; he unbuttoned my pants pulling them off, just leaving my panties on. I let out a soft moan as he ran his hands up my legs to my inner thigh. I bent my leg as he found his way inside my panties and started rubbing my throbbing, aching clit. He knew how much I wanted him by how wet I was, and he seemed to be very turned on by it. His fingers kept exploring me and the he slide one, and then two inside me as his thumb still rubbed on my sweet spot. I couldn't take this very long, and I knew that he couldn't either. He leaned over me and whispered, "Does that feel good baby?" "Oh God yes," I moaned. He leaned over me with his lips inches from mine, moving his hand faster and faster "You are so hot and so wet, I just want to taste you". He leaned over me and kissed my neck, working his tongue down my side to my chest. He started sucking on my rock hard nipples moving from one to the other. He worked his way down my stomach until he reached my panties. He ran his tongue over the top of them the moved down between my legs and pushed them to the side. He pulled off my soaking wet panties and I gasped as I felt his hot tongue on my inner thigh, then as it switched places with his finger I let out a deep moan and threw my head back onto the bed. I could feel his hot breath on me as he put his hands under me pulling me further to him. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him from me and pushed him back on the bed. I got between his legs and pulled his shorts down, exposing his sweet, rock hard cock. Oh, yes I though, this is gonna be fun. I moved down his body taking him into my hand stroking him, feeling him shake, I ran my tongue around the tip of him. I teased him, until finally I took all of him in mouth and he groaned so loud as I moved my mouth faster and sucked on that sweet cock a little harder. I worked my hands up and down his long length when finally he pulled me up on top of him. I could feel jis hard cock between us, so as I moved to him I teased him with my wet pussy, moving back and forth until he took me, rolled me over, pushed my legs apart with his knees and pushed his rock hard cock as far as he could in me, that it nearly took my breath away. "Oh God, you're so hot and so wet" he said as he pushed further and further into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began to move faster and deep in me. I raked my nails down his back which seemed to turn him on even more. "Oh like it like that do ya?" "Yes" I moaned. I grabbed o to his ass pushing his deeper and deeper inside of me until he turned me over on my stomach. He ran his hands down my back which shot chills up my spine. He again spread my legs with his knees and pulled me back to his sweet cock so as if I'm sitting on his lap with him deep inside me. I wrapped one arm around his neck while I took his other hand and put his fingers in my mouth. I licked them and sucked them as we moved together taking them and putting them over my swollen and dripping clit, rubbing them over it leaned my head back against his shoulder moaning softly, he took my face in his hand and shoved his tongue in my mouth. We moved faster and faster as he moaned I knew he was getting to his breaking point, "Not yet baby" I whispered. I moved myself off of him and started to rub my ass over his cock. He seemed shocked but very happy to oblige. I moved him up against the bed post, sat back on his lap, but this time I was facing him. I took his fingers back in my mouth sucking on them as I moved back and forth over his throbbing cock. He took his fingers out of my mouth and moved them to my backside, making me soaking wet, for what was about to come. I moved back as he positioned himself and I felt him deep inside my ass. We moved slowly together, but then I took his hand and rubbed it over my wet pussy. I moved his hand back and forth until, he put his fingers deep in me, I leaned down and kissed him hard as he began to move his hips faster. I sat up, held on to the headboard and moved up and down until the earth shattering orgasm shot through every inch of my body. He felt it, because he then grabbed my hips, pushed me further down and let out a deep moan, and he bent his knees and pulled me into his chest. I got up and went into the bathroom, and washed myself off. I went back out to the bedroom and he handed me a t-shirt and walked to the bathroom. I put it on and lay down. He came back to the bedroom with just shorts on and lay right beside me. I inched close to him, nestled into his chest. Until my phone alarm went off, two hours later.


End file.
